


Lucius' Secret

by ArtemisLiCa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-16
Updated: 2011-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-15 17:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/162999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisLiCa/pseuds/ArtemisLiCa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter arrives unexpectedly at Malfoy Manor and discovers one of Lucius Malfoy's secrets. (Warning: Crack!fic; implied Harry/Draco)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucius' Secret

Harry Apparated into Malfoy Manor. As the Malfoys had been outed as spies a few months ago, Harry had been keyed into the wards so he could come and go as he pleased.

Originally, this had been done so that Harry could arrive if Voldemort showed up. Of course, now that the creepy bastard was dead, Harry was at the Manor for a completely different reason…

Harry called out, but received no reply. He knew someone was home, so he set out to look for one of the Malfoys. He looked into the sitting room, the dining room, the study, and the kitchen and found no one. No one was in the library either.

Finally, Harry looked into Lucius’ office. His jaw dropped in shock.

Sitting in the chair behind the desk was Lucius Malfoy…cuddling up to a Pygmy Puff. A pink Pygmy Puff.

“Who’s Daddy’s cute little girl? Who’s Daddy’s sweet little baby? You are. Yes, you are!” Lucius cooed at the pink ball of fur.

Harry must have made some noise or perhaps Lucius felt a draft from the open door. Whatever the reason, suddenly Lucius jerked his head around and stared at Harry. His cold, arrogant mask snapped into place.

Harry stepped into the room and shut the door behind him. He walked over to the desk and leaned to take a closer look at the little pink furry creature. He resisted the urge to smile when Lucius pulled the animal closer protectively.

Harry leaned back. “I saw nothing…if you help me get Draco.”

Lucius looked at Harry stoically for a moment. Without saying a word, he rose from his chair and walked over to the door. Opening the door, Lucius yelled, “Draco!”

A few minutes later Draco arrived, panting as if he had been running. He looked at Harry standing in the office and then turned back to his father. “Father?”

“Draco, be nice to Potter. Keep him…entertained while he’s visiting us. Mr. Potter, I will see that your room is readied.” With that, Lucius swept from the room…carrying his pink Pygmy Puff.

Draco stared after his father incredulously and then turned to Harry.

Harry smirked. “Draco…” he purred. “Maybe you can give me a tour of the grounds…we could end the tour when you show me your room.” Harry winked.

Draco stared at Harry Potter…who seemed to be…flirting with him. _Golden Boy has finally lost his mind…and it seems to have taken my father’s mind with it!_


End file.
